Ghoulia Yelps/cartoon
Ghoulia Yelps debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 1 webisode "Jaundice Brothers", which premiered on May 5, 2010. She is voiced by Audu Paden in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 1 Webisodes When Radio KBLOOD announces a contest of which the prize is that the Jaundice Brothers come play at the winner's school's homecoming dance, Ghoulia helps Frankie put together a tape to sent in. As luck has it, they win the contest. Ghoulia tries out for the Fear Squad, where she needs to impress the demanding captain: Cleo. A remark about "dead weight" has her dropping out early. Ghoulia's Trigular Calcometry 101 class is hosted by a substitute teacher, Lou Zarr, who does not get along with the class. A conflict with Deuce leaves him petrified, upon which Ghoulia and the other students consider the class dismissed. Ghoulia and her friends organize a double-surprise party for Frankie and Draculaura, who are respectively having their Sweet 16 (days) and Sweet 1600. As part of the organization, Ghoulia and the others have to reject invitations by both Frankie and Draculaura for a single-surprise party for the other. While not fun, the double-surprise party makes it all worth it. TV specials New Ghoul @ School TBA Volume 2 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials Fright On! TBA Volume 3 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? TBA Escape From Skull Shores TBA Friday Night Frights TBA Ghouls Rule TBA Scaris: City of Frights TBA From Fear to Eternity TBA Gallery Webisode gallery Party Planners - surprise.jpg Copy-Canine-Ghoulia-ghoulia-yelps.png|Ghoulia doing her exam so fast with her pencil from "Copy Canine". GY.png|Ghoulia's devious side. She's pushing a skullete shaped button to dump Cleo into Lagoona's hydration station. Fear Squad - try-outs.jpg MH-Ghoulia-Notebook.png|Ghoulia's notebook, which she has filled with Dead Fast sketches DaydreamofthedeadGhoulia.jpg|"Uhhhhh." Daydreamofthedead.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - Ghoulia stops Toralei.jpg ghoulianoglasses.PNG|Ghoulia without glasses. Ghouliaglassesbroken.PNG|Ghoulia's glasses broken Cleo18899.PNG|Meet Cleo's "Friend" GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg|"I don't know, ghouls. But I believe in Scary Murphy." Cleo (in her Gloom Beach outfit) said along with Ghoulia (in her Gloom Beach outfit). CleoGhoulia.jpg|Ghoulia encouraging Cleo Ghoulia_BringIt.png|Bring It! Yuyu.jpg Zwe4y6.jpg Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie Fearleading.PNG|Ghoulia and other ghouls Fearleading Ghoulia_normalsmile.png DeadFastGhoulia.jpg Img 4758677.jpg GhouliaLunchLady.jpg|Ghoulia as a lunch lady serving lunch along with Frankie to earn money for her scooter. The Need for Speed - cool Ghoulia.jpg|Ghoulia showing her scooter to everyone when they're cheering on her for a new stunt. Ghoulia Freaks Out.jpg|Ghoulia is surprised and freaked out when her scooter is stolen by Toralei. Ghoulia in Tears.jpg|Ghoulia in tears crying when her scooter is stolen by Toralei. 005.PNG|Ghoulia, Frankie, Cleo and Clawdeen from their Dot Dead Gorgeous outfits in Boo Year's Eve. Cleo Deuce and Ghoulia Boo Year's Eve.jpg|"One..." Ghoulia at her Dot Dead Gorgeous outfit along with Cleo and Deuce. Cleo & Ghoulia Popcorn Cheeks.jpg|Cleo and Ghoulia made both their mouths full of popcorn and fat-looking like squirrels' nut-filled mouths along with Slow-Moe and Deuce. Cleo & Ghoulia and the Upside Down Trick.jpg|Cleo and Ghoulia balancing each other. Ghoulia hugging the tree.PNG|Ghoulia hugging the old tree to make him happy along with Frankie, Abbey, Eyera, and Slow-Moe. Ula DandGhouliaHats.jpg|Draculaura with 4 hats stacked to her head along with Ghoulia wearing a little pink hat with a light pink feather and a magenta headband. Tortoise and The Scare - Ghoulia incoming.jpg|Ghoulia is soaring through the catacombs after the dragon sneezes with a feather. Ghoulia's glasses breaking from Operetta's snezee.PNG Special webisode gallery Super Fan - Ghoulia's predictions.jpg ghoulia0099122.png ghoulia00991202.png ghouliascream.png|Ghoulia's banshee scream TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - Ghoulia intro.jpg|Ghoulia - The Smartest Ghoul in School - Ghoulia's introduction and title card GhouliaSlowMoeNGAS.png|Ghoulia and Slow-Moe dance Picture 412.png|Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit Untitledgggggggggggggggg.jpg|Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Frankie, and Cleo in their Dawn of the Dance outfits in "Fright On!". Untitledg.jpg|"Fright On!" The party is started after Van Hellscream and Crabgrass was defeated and turned into stone by Deuce, along with Clawd, Clawdeen, Cleo, Draculaura, Frankie, Ghoulia, Gil, Heath, Holt and Lagoona with the werewolves and vampires. Ghoulii.png|Ghoulia in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" AbbeyandGhoulia.jpg GhouliandAbbey.jpg Abbey,Frankie and Ghoulia SS.jpg Frankie, Ghoulia and Spectra in Ghouls Rule.jpg Ghoulia has an idea.PNG Sem título 4.png Could this be....PNG Ghoulia found Robecca's headband.PNG Ghoulia Yelps and Abbey Bominable (Skultimate Roller Maze).png|Ghoulia and Abbey Bominable (in their Skultimate Roller Maze outfits). Gil, Ghoulia and Cupid in the Scaris TV special.PNG Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters